Escaping from Murder
by Moonlight Teardrop
Summary: When Percy's father was lost at sea, he also left Percy and his mother on the streets of North Korea.He soon meets Annabeth, both of them Americans on the streets of Chongjin become unlikely friends. But when Percy's distant uncle commits murder, the authorities start looking for the rest of his family to send to a concentration camp. Percy must then escape the country of all eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Rick Riordan except for the storyline.**

**OMG! I am finally making a new story… I don't know if I will continue this or abandon it… but, for now, hope you enjoy!**

**~Moonlight Teardrop**

PRELOUGE

Setting: Chongjin, North Korea

Percy always knew that his life would somehow go wrong. He predicted it from the second he knew that his father was gone and that he had to grovel on the streets all day for a simple dinner. Some days, Percy got no dinner at all. He was a "dirty American" even though he had been born and raised in North Korea. He had messy black hair that never seemed to stay down straight and piercing green eyes-his mother said they were just like his father's, green as the sea and just as mysterious.

His mother, Sally, worked scrubbing floors at a nearby restaurant from the dirty smelly garage they lived in. All day every day, Percy would sit on a sidewalk filled with trash with a bunch of other orphans asking for money as they watching dark-haired men in professional suits walk by, giving them a dirty, hate filled glance.

Percy's father was Korean, his love with Sally was a mistake, a sheer accident that could have been avoided. Even worse, he was 'lost at sea' when his ship sunk in the Atlantic, leaving his lover and unborn son a life of misery and lowliness.

As the middle boy in his group of Korean orphans, Percy was well-liked. These group of boys never judged him on his outwardly American appearance, for they knew from self-experience what it was like to be treated as an outsider. They all got along fairly well, sharing the money that was dropped in the tin canisters when another person didn't get any. They shared food, secrets, and tears. And when they did fight, it was resolved within the hour it occurred.

"Jun do," Percy called out to his best friend in his group of friends.

"What do you have so far? Is it enough to get dinner?" Jun do shook his sadly. He jiggled his can, and only a pitiful _clink _sounded out, only enough to buy a gumball. Percy looked at his jar. Only a couple of coins were scattered the tin bottom. He then stole a quick glance at Jun do. He envied him. Jun do's face was undeniably handsome, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling with mischief and humor, yet a sadness and hunger in them way beyond his years. He had dark raven colored hair, just like Percy's, except it was glossy and soft as a movie star's. He had a strong build, unlike Percy's scrawny one. And, he always attracted the attention of girls, until they saw his ripped-up clothing and figured out that he was an orphan, begging on the streets.

What Percy most envied of Jun do was his natural leadership qualities. The only reason why Percy was not yet another beaten-up victim on the streets were because Jun do convinced the other kids to try accept Percy as one of them, and soon became the closest thing he had as a family. Of course, he had his mom. Sally was a mother to all of them, trying to protect them the best she could.

At nighttime, they would all huddle together, sometimes lighting a fire to keep warm on bitter, cold winter nights. Fire was luxury, since matches cost money, something Percy was always short on.

_Clink. _ The noise of a coin dropping into his tin cup brought Percy back to reality. He looked up, hoping to see the kind soul who gave him money. He saw a tall, clearly Korean man wearing a black trench coat, huddling against the brutal winds of November. He was walking a bit faster now, obviously now wanting to be seen dropping that coin. Percy sighed. They never wanted to be seen.

**So… do you like it? I'm sorry the first chapter is pretty short- it is only the prelouge. Next chapter he meets Annabeth ****. **

**Please review! (reviewers get a shoutout-I think…)**

**~Moonlight Teardrop **

**(formerly Annabeth Jackson33)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second Chapter here… hopefully it is longer **** Please read & review!**

**~Moonlight Teardrop**

Setting: Chongjin, North Korea

**P**ercy shivered on his sidewalk, his cap pulled down so no one could see his eyes. With only his black hair showing, he found out more people dropped coins into his can.

He loved his little squad of boys, but sometimes, it would be nice to have another American with him. Jun Do often took in more money than Percy, people liked him much better. Sometimes, Jun Do took out his precious harmonica and would play it, much to everyone's enjoyment. He would then hear many clinks in his can.

Finally, the cold was too much for Percy. He stood up, and made a hand motion to Jun Do saying _Be Back Later. _ Percy than started to jog. He glanced over at the restaurant his mom was currently working at, and he saw her, her brown hair draped over her weary face, on her hands and knees, scrubbing away a precariously colored stain. When she glanced up at the window, she saw Percy standing there. Sally gave him a small smile, than went back scrubbing.

Percy kept on walking, glancing wearily at the people around him. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of curly blond hair in front of him, and then it was gone. He shook his head, thinking it was just a mirage.

It was only a mirage until he crashed into a beautiful blond-haired girl with "princess curls." Those were very hard to find in North Korea. Percy gasped in surprise. He pointed at her hair.

"Y-You're not Korean!" The curly-haired girl rolled her eyes, which were a beautiful stormy gray color. Her clothes were tattered, almost like Percy's.

"No I'm not," she said.

"And neither are you!" she exclaimed, peering into Percy's sea green eyes. He shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Percy took in her tattered, dirty clothes.

"You don't look so good." The curly blond-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"No duh." Her eyes became sad immediately.

"I uh… live here?" She said, almost as if it was a question. Percy quickly glanced at her tattered clothes, and her tin can that clinked with coins. His eyes figured out what she meant, and she knew that he knew also. It was like a mini conversation- except with only eyes.

"Come with me." Percy said, taking her hand.

"I have a place where you don't have to be so alone anymore."

"Uh…" The blond haired girl started.

"I don't even know your name. How will I know that you won't drag me away so you could just kidnap me?" She said, not straying from her spot on the sidewalk.

"The name is Percy. Percy Jackson." He stuck out his hand. The girl accepted his hand, and started shaking it.

"My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase if you must know. Now Percy, where were you going to take me again?" Annabeth smiled, and she and Percy started walking back to Jun Do.

Jun Do looked surprised when Percy came back with a girl in tow. His eyebrows raised, and he gave Percy a slight smirk, taking everything, well, the wrong way.

"Percy, who do we have here?" Jun Do said, eyeing Annabeth.

"Her name is Annabeth, and she is in the ah… same situation as the rest of us. I was hoping she be part of our little group." Jun Do came closer, arms crossed across his chest.

"Where do you come from?" Jun Do asked her. Annabeth looked at him in confusion.

"I've lived here for as long as I can remember." Jun Do realized his mistake.

"I mean, what's your story? How did you end up on the streets like the rest of us?" He made a hand motion gesturing to all the other boys on the sidewalk.

"I mean, you're obviously not Korean, and we all have a story on how we ended up here." Annabeth shrugged.

"My first memory was on a plane… I was with a man, I guess he was my dad. I mean, he sort of looked like me. I think he was on a trip to North Korea, and here I am. He never took me back to where I came from. And, he left me a note in my pocket. It is in English. I can't read it." Annabeth told them, a blush rising into her cheeks. Jun Do reached for her shoulder.

"Do you still have the note Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded, and reached for a yellowing crumpled piece of paper inside her coat pocket. She unfolded it gently and showed it to Jun Do and Percy. An unreadable scrawl was scratched across the paper, written in a blue ink. It was different from Korean, no symbols, just scrawls and shapes.

"I know who can read it," Percy piped up. All three heads turned to him.

"My mother came from America, didn't she? She must still be able to speak English!" He then pointed at the setting sun.

"It's almost dark. She should be almost done."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jun Do said excitedly. "Let's go!" He waved for the rest of the kids to come along. They ran to the restaurant, where Sally was walking outside. She looked surprised to see them.

"Hello! How was your day?" She smiled at all of them, peering curiously at their tin cans.

"I got a lot today!" One ten year-old boy piped up. He jiggled his tin can, and the sound of coins moving around brought a smile to Sally's face. She then noticed Annabeth.

"Hello dear,'' she said, a smile in her voice.

"I invited her to join our clan!" Percy said. "She's in the same situation as us. Can she join, please, please?"

"Well of course. But, what is your name first?" Sally peered down at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, miss." Sally laughed. It was like dozens of bells twinkling. Annabeth immediately loved Sally's laugh.

"Oh, please call me Sally. Now boys, you seem excited today. What happened?" Jun Do immediately stuck out his hand with the unreadable note inside.

"This is Annabeth's. Her dad left her this when he abandoned her here. It's written in English and since you came from America, well, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, read it?" Sally seemed shocked for a second. Then she smiled.

"I'm a bit rusty on my English." She started. "But I think I can manage. First, let's go somewhere warm." Sally led the children to the abandoned garage they lived in. She motioned for everyone to sit in a circle. Percy then started the fire. Its warm comfortable flames warmed everybody up on the cold, winter day. Sally glanced at the paper, studied it almost.

"This is in English, but I'll translate it the best I can. Is that good enough for you Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded solemnly. Sally then began,

"_Dear Annabeth,_

_I don't know when you will finally be able to read this letter. I just hope you can forgive me for my sins. Please, let me begin at the beginning. Your biological mother and I's love was a mistake- she was a successful architect and I was just playing with planes, my career had barely started. Her name was Athena, just a regal and beautiful as the Greek god. When she found out that you were lodged in her stomach, she wasn't ready. Her work was simply too busy. We had broken up months before. She just left you on my doorstep with a note saying, 'this is your child, please take care of her.' I simply didn't know what to do. My career had just started and I was single. Now, fast forward four years. You are only four. I have a new wife, a beautiful woman named Susan, and she has twins in her stomach. She forced me to do this. I suppose she didn't want Athena's blood in our house. I am dropping you off at the Orphan House in North Korea- a place where Susan will never harm you. Please forgive me Annabeth. And when you read this and find out the real truth of why you are in Korea, please, I am begging you to find your real mother, Athena Chase. She will take care of you, even if I cannot. I love you. _

_ Your sorry + loving father,_

_Frederick P. Chase"_

Sally stopped reading. Annabeth eyes were open wide.

"He was the one that dropped me off at the Orphan House? I got kicked out of there simply because I was too old, and was forced to be a beggar on the streets! He is not my 'loving and caring father.' What kind of father would do that to his child?" Annabeth burst out, angry and upset. She started sobbing onto Sally's shoulder.

"Now, now, dear, don't be upset. I'm sure Frederick had his more detailed reasons on why he left you here." Annabeth started crying even harder.

"How am I going to find my real mother than? She's obviously not in North Korea!" Sally looked down at Annabeth sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find your mother someday Annabeth. Matter of fact, I promise you you will find your mother. But for now, please, sit down with us and have some dinner." Sally offered Annabeth a small bowl filled halfway with rice. Annabeth smiled.

"You guys are the best family I could ever ask for." Then, she started digging in.

**Well, how do you like it? For you information, this chapter was FIVE word pages. So, BE THANKFUL! Also, make sure to review your thoughts!**

**Peace out,**

**~Moonlight Teardrop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my fellow readers! How did you like that? Hmm? Hmm? Please read and review!**

**[There are no reviewers at the current time I am writing this]**

**~Moonlight Teardrop**

* * *

><p>Setting: Chongjin, North Korea<p>

Time: Percy and Annabeth are now 15 J

**P**ercy started to find it even harder to get money now. He was no longer the cute twelve-year old, he was now a long leggy fifteen year old with puberty inside of him and a new two inches of height every time he went to sleep. He also was beginning to get weird feelings inside of him. Every time he looked at Annabeth, he saw her princess blond curls and her porcelain pale skin, like a china doll. Her perfectly shaped red lips, and not to mentation her stormy gray eyes that you could get lost in forever…

"Percy! Hey Percy!" Percy traveled to reality. He saw Jun Do in front of him, snapping his fingers. _Snap, snap, snap. _

"Ok! Stop it!" Percy exclaimed, grasping Jun Do's snapping fingers into his own. "What do you want?" Jun Do shrugged.

"I don't know. You were just spaced out so I had to bring you back to reality." Percy shot a hard glare at his best friend. It was extremely hard to stay mad at him for too long.

When Jun Do brought Percy back to reality, he also brought him back to his troubles. Money was more tenuous than ever. He shook his head. He would have to find a new way to get a daily income and food for all the six people in his little clan. From the smallest newbie, So Jung, and the kindest girl, Fei Wang, they all had to earn money for food. Daily. Without it, they would all starve to death.

Percy started to walk around. He noticed 'Need Help' signs all across the city, but he never met any of the qualifications. He was far too poor to attend the local high school. Everything he currently knew was taught by his mother and oldest kids in the group and from self-experience. They could all get jobs easily. They had the power of looks behind them. At least they somewhat belonged. But not Percy. He was a stranger amongst all of these dark-haired brown-eyed people. The only people that knew somewhat what he felt were Annabeth and his loving mother. The only two.

Percy kept on walking. He turned onto an unfamiliar path. Percy started walking down a dark alleyway-the stench of rotting trash and…something else. As soon as Percy even smelled it, his brain started to go haywire. It felt like… it sending happy messages to the part that was down. It took no years schooling to figure that dark alleyways equaled to bad.

He then saw a man hanging out of a black door. He had humongous pot belly, beady black eyes, and oily black hair. He also had dark, bushy eyebrows that scrunched up when they saw me. It wasn't cute and beautiful like Annabeth's-it was frightening and made Percy want to piss.

"What do you want boy?" The man snarled at Percy. He slowly took in his clothes and the can that he clutched so tight his knuckles were a bright white color. Then, the man smiled an evil, cruel smile that made Percy wince inside.

"Boy, do you want a good paying job?" The man asked Percy. Percy's mouth went dry.

_A good paying job… _mused Percy. That _was _what he wanted all along of course. He nodded, still silent, mouth still lacking of any saliva. The man made a hand motion, beckoning Percy to follow him inside the door. Inside, there was a table and chairs. The rest of the place was veiled in darkness.

"So, assuming from all of my experience," the man started. "You would like a good paying job, which I can give you. All you have to give back to me is loyalty and dedication. Can you do that?" Percy nodded.

"I can do that sir. I am very loyal and dedicated to anything I do. But first, what exactly is this job?" The man laughed. It filled the room and echoed back, making Percy feel very queasy.

"Why, you sell drugs. I supply them with you and a daily customer list. I give the minimum price you must charge so you can give that back to me. The rest of the money you raise the price to can be kept for you. You must not tell anyone about this. If the authorities find out, we and the rest of you family will be sent a concentration camp where we will be worked to death. Understand?" The man raised an eyebrow at him. To most people, this demand would sound very taxing. In fact, most people would been running out of here a long time ago. But Percy needed money. And it seemed that this job could give him that.

"I understand. Now, what must I call you?" Percy said with finality, not a single stammer to be heard.

"Officer So. Now boy, you will start tomorrow. If you're not here by ten o' clock, you will be removed from this position. Now, please leave." Officer So stared at Percy, as if judging him based on everything he did and said today. Percy nodded in understanding. He then stood up and walked to the door, then paused.

"One thing Officer So," Percy smiled crookedly. "My name is Percy." Then, he walked out. Officer So smiled to himself.

"Hmm. Looks I've found myself a real keeper. Good enough for a day's work, I suppose." He then patted his pot belly and lumbered out, ready to pig out at the nearest fast food place.

"Mom!" Percy called, later that night. "I got a job!" Sally for a moment, looked surprised.

"Really sweetpie? That's great! What is it?" Sally exclaimed with true enthusiasm. Percy's hands turned clammy and cold.

"Well uh… You see, I would like to keep it a secret. I just know it earns a lot of money though." Percy said, stumbling over his words. They sounded low, even to him. For a brief moment, he thought about telling is mother the truth. Then Officer So's words started to pound in his head. . _You must not tell anyone about this. If the authorities find out, we and the rest of you family will be sent a concentration camp where we will be worked to death. _Percy definitely didn't want to be 'worked to death,' and he was pretty sure his mother didn't either. Sally looked suspiciously over at her son. Then she shrugged.

"Alright." She said. "Just bring back the money. I mean, that is why you got the job, right?" Sally questioned.

"Of course Mom. I wouldn't think of anything else." Percy said reassuringly. He then kissed his mother on the cheek, then went to the closest thing he had to a bed-a tattered blanket on a floor.

"Goodnight mother."

**Next Day**

The sound of birds chirping and bright morning sun shining through the cracked glass windows awoke Percy, startled, he realized today was the day of a new start, and a new job. He then remembered what Officer So said, 'if you are not here by ten o' clock, you will released from this position.' Or something like that. Percy hurried up. _I must go! I must go! _He said to himself.

He saw his mother taking out a couple of granola bars. He quickly grabbed while his mother smiled at him, remembering that today was the day of his new job. Percy almost ran out of the garage when a certain blond haired girl stopped him.

"Percy! Where are you going?" Annabeth asked him, puzzled, all while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I got a new job Annabeth. We are going to dine like the royals tonight Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed cheerfully. He rushed out the garage and onto the path he used yesterday. As the streets got darker, Percy's cheerfulness gradually began to dim. What if he accidently made the wrong choice? If something went amiss, his whole family would suffer. Even the ones that he didn't know. Even his children and grandchildren would suffer.

"I was waiting for you." A loud, dark voice boomed. Percy slowly lifted his head up, his eyes focused on Officer So. Even with his potbelly, Percy knew he was still very intimidating. Officer So led Percy deeper into alleyway, until he stopped. It was no doubt the darkest part; the tall brick buildings looming almost on top of them until they blocked out the sun. Trash was littered across the oily mud-strewn street while Percy could hear rats scurrying around furiously, no doubt enjoying the mess. But worse of all, it the smell. The smell of marijuana, roofies, and a ton of other drugs Percy would rather not talk about.

Officer So bent down, and start tugging on a part of the brick wall. Percy stood there silently, wondering exactly _why _a grown man was tugging at a brick. With a grunt, Officer So manages to pull out a collection of false bricks, and inside there was a gaping hole, veiled in darkness. When Percy leaned in closer to take a good, he realized the hole was filled. With drugs and plastic baggies, each one filled to the brim. The smell was overpowering, tempting Percy to try one-just one teeny-tiny little pill that would ruin the rest of his life.

"You will stand here and pass out drugs to the people that come by here and ask for it. The secret code is _tap, tap, snap, tap, snap, tap, snap, _PILL." Officer So said and demonstrated.

"Do you get it?" Percy nodded silently, memorizing the combination in his head. _Tap, tap, snap, tap, snap, tap, snap, _PILL.

"I've got it. Don't worry Officer So. I'll be fine." Percy smiled reassuringly and more confident than he felt at the man. Officer So rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't even worried. Just do your job and get rewards boy." Officer So then spun on his heels and stalked out of the current alleyway, leaving Percy standing there by himself.

The day was not uneventful. Only after a couple of minutes after Officer So left, the customer came. He pounded the combination on the wall and his PILL was awfully loud and slurred. He glanced at Percy.

"New kid, eh? Well, how much for a bag of marijuana?" he asked, leaning heavily on the wall. Percy glanced down at the instruction sheet Officer So supplied him. It read,

MARIJUANA: 100

"Um," Percy started. He just realized _how _much money he could make out of this. They might actually be able to rent an apartment! "One hundred fifty KPW" The man gasped.

"Uh, only a week ago it was one hundred a…" Percy frowned at the man.

"Do you want it or not?" he hissed at him. The man looked desperately at his thick wallet and at the bag Percy gripped in his hand. He nodded a desperate 'yes' and quickly grabbed bills out of his wallet. The man thrust them into Percy's outstretched hand, and in return, took the bag filled to the brim of marijuana. He quickly fled the dark alleyway, looking both ways and darting around until he was just a speck in the distance.

The day continued as such, men and women coming in to Percy's spot, pounding on the wall the private combination, asking for a drug, gasping in surprise at the price, and ended paying Percy for it. The full price, of course.

At the end of the day, Percy ventured back to Officer So's apartment. He knocked on the door. Officer So opened it, and looked at the bag filled with money. He smiled a wry smile, it twisted on his cruel features.

"Quite the moneymaker aren't you boy?" he asked, grabbing the bag of money from him. "I trust that this is all the money you owe me." Officer So said, narrowing his already beady eyes. "Or else." He slammed the door at Percy's face on the sour note, and Percy took it as a suggestion to leave.

When Percy met up with his mother at the garage, the rest of the boys and girls were there also. They all looked at Percy with excitement.

"Well? How much money did you get? Or do you only get it on payday…" Fei asked, trailing off at the end. Percy smiled at her.

"No Fei, I get paid every day." He proudly opened his bag of profit for everyone to see. And admire, of course. They all oohed and ahhed 'till no end.

"I get this everyday everybody. Soon, I will have enough to buy new hats, scarves, and coats for everybody!" Percy smiled proudly, all of the attention on him. "But I'm starving. What shall we have for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Please review. I'm BEGGING you! All reviews will be appreciated. Even if it is only a smiley face…<strong>

**Peace,**

**~Moonlight Teardrop.**


End file.
